A Little Bit of Little Shop
by theboywhoneverwrote
Summary: A collection of little happenings at 1313 Skid Row. / There's bound to be fluff, but also blood, so the rating is T. Maybe even some cursing later on, I dunno. I'll post chapters as they come to mind, so keep an eye open!
1. Chapter 1 - Bitten

Audrey was unluckily lucky that she'd stepped into the shop at the moment she did. At the moment a choked scream bounced off the walls, coming from the basement. It made her jump, and she could tell by the shattering of pots that accompanied it whose scream it was.

She hung up her coat and bag, listening to the few pained sobs and stepping to the stairs, inching down them carefully.

The first thing she saw was Seymour. Sitting on the floor on his knees, hunched over a bit and clutching onto his arm as his shoulders shook. That odd plant he'd been working on sat happily on the table in front of him, practically glowing in it's health.

Seymour heard her footsteps, choking out a quiet, "Shop's closed," as he glanced back to look at her. His glasses were gone, he clearly couldn't tell who she was. So, she stepped closer, and he recognized the clacking of her heels on the concrete. "Oh, A-Audrey!" He scooted away, making a point out of hiding his arm from her. "Y-you didn't have to come in today, I had everything under control, really-" He was cut off by a gasp, then a few more quiet sobs.

Her brow furrowed and she dropped down to her knees next to him, picking up his glasses from their spot a few feet away. He whimpered as she placed them on his face, and blinked, eyes widening a bit as the sight of her brought a small smile to his face. "You look gorgeous as ever, Audrey..." He tried changing the subject.

She wasn't having that. "Le' me see." She held out her hand, motioning for him to give her his arm. The boy shook his head, scooting away again.

"N-n-no, I'm fine, I can take care of it..." She rolled her eyes and reached for his hand, making him flinch. "No, Audrey, please-" His voice was cracking, eyes watering again.

She was eventually able to pull his arm away, showing off a deep, round gash in his arm. Whatever did this seemed to have ripped into the skin, and she knew it wasn't any old flower pot. She didn't like what she saw, and apparently, neither did Seymour. He made a quiet choking sound, looking away from the wound immediately after it was revealed and squeezing his eyes shut.

"H-how'd ya' do this...?" She took his free hand, pressing it to the cut as he shuddered terribly. He wouldn't answer. Just stared at the floor with tears streaming down his face, starting to fog up his glasses. "Seymour, talk to me..." He shook his head.

"It was... It was nothin'..." He swallowed, mentally punching himself for being such a good liar, until it came to Audrey. He just couldn't lie to Audrey...

She shook her head, lifting his hand a bit to inspect the cut for a moment. "Looks like a bite." That made him tense up. Ah... "Something... Bit you? Seymour-"

"It was the plant." He practically spit it out, glancing up at the pod on the table in front of them. "I was... Tryin' ta' look at its insides an' it kinda just..." He swallowed, looking down at the floor again. "Chomped down..." There you go. That's probably along the lines of what she wanted to hear. Nailed it.

She sighed and shook her head again, kissing his forehead. All the blood he had left rushed to his face, it made him a little dizzy. "You gottah be careful with that little plant, Seymour... She's not so little anymore." She smiled a bit, and so did he, he could see the redness of his own cheeks reflected on hers.

With one last nod, she helped him to his feet and up the stairs, propping him up on the counter as she dug through the shop's first aid kit.

Of course, leaving the plant alone to think was never a good idea. Now she knew. She saw everything. The tears, the blush, the smiles... That girl. Audrey II had a plan, and it was sure to succeed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Be Careful

"Seymour! What's going on in there?!" No immediate response. That's odd.

Audrey had jumped to her feet the moment she heard the crash of pots, or vases, or something. Her employer and her stood for a few moments, waiting for the clumsy boy to make some sort of noise. When he didn't, she looked to Mr. Mushnik, who sighed and gestured toward the door to the back room. "Go check on him..."

She whimpered quietly with a nod, rushing over and peeking in the doorway. "Seymour, are you oka-" No, he was not.

He was on the floor, again. Head rested against the side of the counter, eyes closed. He had bandaids all over his fingers. She wondered which of them were from roses and broken glass, and which were from the plant... That thing liked to bite.

She sighed and kneeled next to him, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Seymour? C'mon, get up..." No real response, just a quiet groan. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, tilting her head. "Wake up, honey..."

His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his face, whining quietly. Audrey thought it was kind of cute. He crawled over to the box of vases he'd been carrying, gathering all of the pieces he'd broken. He was probably cutting his fingers up again in the process, but Audrey couldn't tell.

"I-I'm sorry, I got a little... Light-headed, I think. I'll be okay..." He muttered quietly, glancing over his shoulder to her. She just rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly.

"You have to be more careful... I won't be here every time you fall or break something..." She crawled over next to him, helping with the bits of glass.

"Well, that has happened..." He held up his bandaged fingers, a sheepish smile spread across his face. "I can take care of it myself."

She sighed. "You _really_ have to be careful-"

Mr. Mushnik peeked in the doorway, brow furrowed. "Seymour! That plant! It's wilting up!"

"Oh boy..." He stood, setting the remaining vases on the counter before helping Audrey to her feet. "It'll... It'll just take a minute. I'll fix her up downstairs."

And that's just what he did. It only took a minute.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lunch

_Author's Note! This chapter's based on the original movie! I finally got around to watching it, so I decided to add this little bit. Why not. Thanks for reading, ladies and gents! c:_

Seymour was surprised at how not-surprised he was once the plant started talking. It had been quiet at first, barely more than a whisper, then it got loud, begging for food. The damned thing wouldn't shut up for long enough for Seymour to explain that, no, he couldn't feed it. He'd used up all of his fingers and both wrists, and he needed a little blood for himself.

Apparently the plant didn't understand that.

It just continued complaining and begging, it's low voice giving Seymour a headache. The plant was so pretty and feminine... But it sounded like a grown man. It was a little unnerving.

And it kept talking. And talking, and talking, and Seymour finally had enough of it. He got up, walking away from the plant and flinging his scarf around his neck.

"Aww, come on Krelborn, don't walk away from me..." He- she- _it_, whined, a vine skidding across the floor toward the boy. "Unless... You're gonnah get me some lunch..." He could hear the smile in Twoey's voice, and it made him frown a bit. Why's this thing so _happy_ about murder- that's terrible!

"I'm taking a walk... Keep quiet in here!" With that, he left, practically slamming the door behind him. Audrey II smirked, relaxing in her pot and bringing her vines in close. He'll be back soon enough...

* * *

He didn't mean it. He'd never mean it.

He was just throwing rocks. That was all, throwing rocks, trying to hit a bottle sitting all on its own. Trying to get his mind off that stupid old plant.

He didn't know that man would just appear from behind those boxes just as he threw a big rock. He didn't know it'd hit the man in the head, and he'd fall onto the tracks. He hadn't planned for it. And now he was a murderer.

He didn't mean it.

He couldn't just leave that man there, though. He thought, for some reason, _Bring this to the plant. _So, he did. He found an old sack and took up all of the parts of the man that were left, dragging them all the way back home.

Once he got there, Audrey II's smirk made him feel sick.

"Well, boy? Feed me!"


End file.
